


The Midas Touch

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	The Midas Touch

“Dad, c’mon, just fix it already.”

“Sorry, kiddo. Need the money.”

Sam tried to hide his grin behind the hand holding the hot poker and got a burn for his trouble; Dean leered at him in complete satisfaction.

“Sam, enough. Just concentrate on stirring, please!?” John begged, exasperation clear in his voice. He turned back to Dean and held out a ragged dish towel. “Touch this.”

Dean’s gaze was murderous, but he did as he was told. The towel turned to gleaming gold. Sam snickered as he added it to the fire.

“Shut _up_. Or you’re next!” Dean threatened, reaching.

“BOYS!”


End file.
